familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep Well i saw you add images sometimes when i ask for an image or when i'm saying something weird. I was just wondering how do you paste images on pages. I tried pasting a image from google but it just comes up as a link. Off to the right of the screen when you edit a page there should be a place to upload an image from your computer. (This probably does not work from a phone) You cannot link to another image elsewhere. I also suggest reading the Family Guy Wiki: Picture Policy. You are not allowed to replace existing pictures and there are other rules that must be followed. --Buckimion 19:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You got it! I'm not even sure what the page meant, It was all about What size it must be, I even tried clicking "Image" but it told me to log on facebook but i don't have a facebook which is part of the reason i'm a wikia contributer, I also tried pasting a image from my image folder but my list what comes up when you right click didn't come up. I don't know what else to do. Don't mean to make you more mad but i clicked the button and it kept telling me to log in/create an accont for facebook Then I don't know why it isn't working. I've never heard of that before although come to think of it, I've never seen an anonymous picture posted. Sorry. --Buckimion 20:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You son of a... I'm not gonna say it!!!!!!!!!! GET A LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm just mad since i don't even know how to paste images on pages Ya know, I outta be pissed but I'm not. Some of us hit the lottery and can spend our days online. :D --Buckimion 17:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Facebook is an optional login, not mandatory. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:08, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm just so excited since today, It's been 13 years since Family Guy came! It's Family Guy's 13th birthday. Family Guy now 13 years old i can't belive it!!!!!!!!!! American Dad's next. Sometime in February. It will be 7 years since American Dad came. Same in September with the Cleveland Show. It will be 3 years since The Cleveland Show came, but today is Family Guy's turn. Happy 13th Birthday Family Guy!!! Oh, alright, then. Sorry about that. -- 00:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) S-aright. Just wanted you aware that FOX actually provides this wiki with materials on the condition they stay as written until the episode airs. --Buckimion 00:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I guess you are the head editor of this wiki, everytime I come here I see your name in the "last edited by" section. Thanks for the welcome message, I will see what I can do to help this site be as perfect as it can be. Luigirools 01:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC)luigirools No one is perfect. I thought I made a mistake once but I was wrong. --Buckimion 01:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I would also suggest you read the Family Guy Wiki: Editing Policy which has most of the basic ground rules around here. --Buckimion 01:49, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Calender Ok so we passed Family Guy's 13th birthday. This mouths events are American Dad!'s 7th Birthday (7 years since that show came) coming up sometime this mouth because i don't even (BEEP) know WHAT day in February 2005 it (BEEP) aired!!! We also got Your 3rd anniversary of being on this wiki on the 21st. LOOKING FORWARD TO IT? :